


Raindrop (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: Ang sweet moment ng mag-asawang demon at angel na sina Sehun Claud Oh at si Baekhyun Xenon Byun. ♡
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Raindrop (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> SHET ITO NA NAMAN PO TAYO SA ANOTHER EPISODE NG AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AGAIN THIS IS THE SMUT PART OF MY TWT SEBAEK AU ENTITLED RAINDROP AND AGAIN PEEPS BARE WITH ME DI PARIN AKO SANAY GUMAWA NG GANITO!!! SKSKSJSJSKS

~

nagpatuloy lang ang paghahalikan nila baekhyun at sehun. yung mga kamay ni baekhyun ay nakapulupot sa leeg ni sehun habang ang mga kamay ni sehun ay nasa pwet na ni baekhyun at marahang pinipisil ito.

the slow and passionate kiss they're having is slowly getting fast and rough. ramdam na ramdam na rin nila ang pag-iinit ng kanilang mga katawan.

sehun then carried baekhyun at si baekhyun naman ay ipinulupot ang kanyang mga paa sa bewang ni sehun. patuloy lang namang pinipisil ni sehun ang pwet ni baekhyun habang si baekhyun naman ay ginugulo na ang buhok ni sehun.

onti-onti namang naglakad papalapit si sehun sa kama at nung natamaan na ng legs niya yung gilid ng kama ay napaupo siya rito.

baekhyun is now sitting on his lap, feet still wrapped around sehun's waist. the smaller could already feel sehun's hardness. kahit pa nakapantalon ito ramdam na niya agad. at doon naisip ni baekhyun na shet ganun kalaki si sehun. kaya putangina makakaya niya kaya 'yon?

napaliyad naman ang ulo ni baekhyun nung bumaba ang mga halik ni sehun sa kanyang leeg at doon sinipsip ang kanyang balat. di naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol ng mahina.

lumipat naman ang mga kamay ni sehun papasok sa loob ng tshirt ni baekhyun. the smaller felt a little sting nung lumapat ang mga kamay ni sehun sa balat niya.

baekhyun then cupped sehun's cheeks at iniangat ito. he stared at him full of lust in his eyes atsaka ito marahas na hinalikan sa labi.

naramdaman naman ni sehun that baekhyun is grinding him roughly, at putangina lalo siyang nanggigil.

tinanggal naman ni sehun ang tshirt ni baekhyun at ganoon din si baekhyun sa kanya bago sila nagpatuloy maghalikan. nagulat naman ni sehun how baekhyun suddenly sucked his tongue.

di naman akalain ni sehun na TANGINA may igigigil pa pala siya.

their kisses where getting rougher and rougher dahil gigil talaga si baekhyun sa kanya. sehun got a little startled nung tinigil ni baekhyun ang paghalik sa kanya at bigla siyang itinulak pahiga sa kama. nakaluhod namang pumaibabaw siya kay sehun

baekhyun then licked his lower lips which made sehun more horny kaya he grabbed baekhyun by the neck and carefully pulled him closer to kiss once again.

naramdaman naman ni sehun na baekhyun is removing his belt and then later unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it at marahas na ibinaba ito. nung nasa may tuhod na ni sehun yung pants niya, dito na niya ito tinanggal gamit ang mga paa niya.

nagulat naman si baekhyun nung bigla siyang hinawakan ni sehun sa bewang niya atsaka ibinalibag with care sa kama. kaya ngayon si sehun naman ang pumaibabaw sa kanya.

"Bebilabs ha. You're dominating. Sobrang nasasarapan ka na ba sa 'kin?"

ngumisi naman si baekhyun sa kanya

"Ang bagal mo kasi ehh. Nanggigigil na ko sayo. Onti na lang talaga sasapakin na kita sa ngipin."

bahagya namang tumawa si sehun atsaka napailing. inilapit naman ni sehun ang kanyang mukha sa mukha ni baekhyun.

"Nanggigil narin ako sayo. So let me do my job as your husband and you just relax and enjoy ha bebilabs?"

baekhyun bit his lower lips and just stared at him. sehun softly looked at him in the eyes then kissed him on his forehead then down to his lips, his neck, and his chest.

the taller then licked one of his nipples while the other is being played by his fingers kaya di na talaga napipigilan ni baekhyun ang ungol niya.

sehun then left trails of kisses down to the smaller's tummy.

"Pagkatapos nito magkakaron ka na ng laman kapag hindi ays lang din kasi more fun in bed. Hehe."

he smilingly whispered pero narinig iyon ni baekhyun kaya nakatanggap siya ng hampas sa braso but the taller just let out a laugh before giving baekhyun another kiss on his tummy.

sinimulan naman nang tanggalin ni sehun ang pants ni baekhyun then continued to remove the smaller's brief. he then softly touched baekhyun's hard ochinchin and gave it a soft kiss which made baekhyun moan softly.

ibinukaka naman ni sehun ang legs ni baekhyun para makita ang kanyang mamasa-masang daanan ng future kids nila. he gave it soft kisses hanggang sa naramdaman ni baekhyun na sehun's tongue is slowly entering it kaya napahawak naman siya sa kanyang bibig para pigilan ang pag-ungol niya.

halos nanghihina na si baekhyun sa ginagawang pagdila sa kanyan ni sehun. the taller once again left traces of kisses from the smaller's ochinchin up to his chest then to his neck and finally back to his lips.

habang naghahalikan sila ay dahan-dahan namang ipinasok ni sehun ang isang daliri niya sa butas ni baekhyun at hindi napigilan ni baekhyun ang pag-ungol niya. sehun then slowly moved his finger at naramdaman naman ni baekhyun ang panghihina ng kanyang katawan dahil sa sakit at sarap na nararamdaman niya.

nung napansin naman ni sehun na baekhyun is slowly getting used to the pain he inserted another finger at doon onti-onting binilisan ang paglabasmasok ng kanyang mga daliri. halos di na napigilan ni baekhyun ang pag ungol niya dahil sa sarap na kanyang nararamdaman.

sehun then stopped midway at inilabas ang mga daliri niya. nagulat naman siya nung biglang hinawakan siya ni baekhyun sa braso at itinulak without care sa kama. baekhyun went lower atsaka tinanggal ang brief ni sehun at dito alam naman ni baekhyun na malaki si sehun pero nagulat parin siya nung bumungad sa kanya ang galit na galit na alaga ni sehun.

magsasalita na dapat si sehun pero baekhyun suddenly licked the pre-cum on the tip of his alaga and slowly swallowed it whole (nachoke man pero kinaya niya *i'm a proud moma (￣∇￣)*) which made the taller let out a moan.

"A---ahhh... Bebilabs... Wait... Take it... A---hhh..."

biglang binilisan ni baekhyun ang pag suck sa alaga ni sehun kaya walang ibang nagawa si sehun kundi ang mapa-ungol at hiss sa ginagawa sa kanya ng kanyang asawa.

"Bebilabs... S---stop... lalabas na yung mga potential kids natin... S---top na..."

agad namang tumigil si baekhyun sa pag suck at dahan-dahang inalis ang bibig sa alaga ni sehun which made a popping sound.

the smaller then positioned himself sa ibabaw ng alaga ni sehun at doon dahan-dahang ikiniskis ang kanyang butas. napatitig naman si sehun sa kanya. nakaliyad naman ang ulo ni baekhyun habang nakakagat sa kanyang labi.

napamura naman ng mahina si sehun sa nakita niya atsaka umupo at hinawakan si baekhyun sa bewang kaya napa angat ang ulo ni baekhyun at saktong hinalikan ito ni sehun sa kanyang mga labi.

baekhyun just continued slowly grinding his hole sa tumitibok-tibok na alaga ni sehun habang si sehun ay hinihimas ang pwet ni baekhyun.

moments later sehun then spread the smaller's butt cheeks at doon onti-onting ipinasok niya ang kanyang alaga sa daanan ng kanyang kasiyahan and future kids.

they then stopped kissing nung naipasok na ng buo ni sehun ang kanyang alaga. baekhyun really feels the pain kaya napapikit siya at napasandal ang ulo sa balikat ni sehun. the latter then hugged him tight at hinalikan sa may sintido.

"Tell me if it hurts ha bebilabs?"

bahagya namang napatango si baekhyun and lightly bit his lower lip nung marahang iginalaw ni sehun ang hips niya kaya the smaller couldn't help but to let out a moan.

from slow thrusts onti-onting bumilis ang pagbayo ni sehun kay baekhyun and the smaller couldn't help but to just moan loudly while holding onto sehun's shoulders.

"Shit. Ang sikip mo."

bulong ni sehun sa may tenga ni baekhyun.

he just continued thrusting in and out of baekhyun at maya-maya pa ay inihiga niya si baekhyun and continued fucking him hard.

"Ahhh! Claud! No---no... A---ahhh!!!"

biglang bulalas ni baekhyun dahil sehun started to jerk him off while still fucking him hard.

"Tangina."

mas lalong binilisan ni sehun ang pagbayo niya kay baekhyun dahil nararamdaman na niya. HIS POTENTIAL KIDS ARE COMING!!! napaupo naman si baekhyun at napayakap kay sehun dahil dito at walang ibang nagawa kundi ang mapaungol sa sarap na nararamdaman niya.

"Ahh!!!"

"Fuck."

sabay na sabi nung dalawa nung sabay din silang nilabasan. naramdaman naman ni baekhyun ang panghihina ng katawan niya kaya napasandal na lang siya kay sehun. the taller then wrapped his arms around him then gave him a soft kiss on his temple.

"I love you, my angel. Ramdam ko nakascore ako."

baekhyun then let out a soft chuckle

"Gago. I love you too, my demon."

inangat naman ni sehun ang mukha ni baekhyun atsaka ito hinalikan muli sa kanyang mga labi.

"Bebilabs, another round? Demon style naman."

kahit nanghihina ay hinampas ni baekhyun sa dibdib si sehun

"Tangina mo. Puro ka kalokohan."

natawa lang naman si sehun dito atsaka muling hinalikan siya sa labi and from there ginawa nga nila ang demon style. CHAROT PERO NOT CHAROT HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> TANGINA TAPUSIN NA NATIN 'TO HAHAHAHAHAHA HOY WAG NIYO KALIMUTAN MALIGO NG BANAL NA TUBIG MGA MADERPAKING KIDS POTA CLEANSE YOURSELVES KIDS!!!! >.<


End file.
